07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of the Bridge of Trials
The Guardians of the Bridge of Trials are four female ghosts that live within the Barsburg Church and guard the bridge of trials and tribulations. The ghosts appear to be in charge of keeping the Church safe, as they are able to close doors and seal rooms in order to isolate intruders. They have a spiritual connection with the Church.They appear to be able to feel what the Church feels, as they comment that there is a grape-vine that is strangling one of the pillars. Like other ghosts, they are able to pass between solid objects freely. Normal humans should not be able to see them. Appearance Physical appearance There are four ghosts in total, sharing identical features only in different colours: red, green, blue and aqua. The four of them each have delicate features commonly thought of as attractive in anime. Each ghost has a round face with full cheeks and very fair skin that glows white. They all have large eyes (in their respective colours), with long eye-lashes, as well as small mouths with full lips, and small noses that are turned up at the tips. Despite being assigned different colours, they all wear red lipstick. The Guardians have the same shoulder-length, wavy hair, only in different colours, with bangs on either side of their faces, but with most of it parted to the right. They all have two large, rectangular, golden hairclips to keep the right side of their fringe in place. Each ghost has a curvaceous figure with a large bust and hips,and a narrow waist. Their legs are not fully seen as their bodies evaporate mid-calf, and with this they are able to float. Clothing They have wrapped white cloth around their upper bodies to make a sort of vest that exposes their stomachs, with two knee-length pieces of cloth, the same colour as the vest, extending over the shoulders and down the back where they are knotted near the ends, and at the shoulders. They all wear two arm bands in their colours on both arms above the elbow, as well as two golden bangles on their right wrist. The ghosts wear shorts that are almost to the knee, with two criss-crossing belts at their waists. Personality The guardians appear to be very kind women who smile and warmly greet others. They are polite and welcoming to the few people who can see them.In Kapitel 16 they welcome Teito. They are especially kind towards animals, as they tell Frau not to disturb the dragon who had made a nest in one of the towers, and children. They apparently don't like rudeness or vulgarity as they reprimand Frau for looking at too much porn. They are playful and amorous women, shown when they tease and hug Frau. The guardians are also tidy, as they complain when the Church is not cleaned properly. They could also be seen as secretive, as they do things without telling others,In Kapitel 7 the guardians seal off the bridge due to Mikhail's presence but do not tell the Ghosts. and know more than they tell others. Relationships The Pope: The Guardians have been shown giving information on others to the Pope, which suggests that the Pope has been using them as spies around the Church. Frau: 'The Guardians are playful and flirtatious towards Frau, and have been shown hugging and teasing him. However, Frau appears uncomfortable around them. 'Mikhail: '''The Guardians once sealed the bridge off due to Mikhail's presence, indicating that they presumably know him. However, they have not been shown interacting with him so far. Abilities and Attributes The guardians demonstrate many standard ghost abilities, such as moving through solid objects, floating, and remaining unseen by normal humans. Like poltergeist, they have the ability to pick up and move inanimate opjects. They cannot be seen by normal humans. Clairvoyance The Guardians have a spiritual connection with the Church, and due to this, they are acutely aware of where people are and what they are doing within the Church, despite not being present and seeing them with their own eyes.The guardians knew where Teito and Mikage were despite not being present, and were able to find Frau. They are also able to distinguish between a normal human, a Wars, and a Kor, simply by their presence. They also have the ability to fix items in the Church when they break.Kapitel 7: when a door is broken by Frau, the guardians are able to repair it almost instantly. Purification The ghosts have the ability to destroy the evil left behind from the presence of a Wars or Warsfeil, thus eliminating the risk of humans being contaminated by it.Kapitel 15. History It is unknown what their names are, if they died (and if so then how) or if they were reincarnated as ghosts. It is possible that they have existed for as long as the Barsburg Church itself has. Appearances '''Anime Manga Manga Synopsis Mikage as a one-winged Kor The Ghosts are first introduced when Mikage, possessed by Ayanami, attacks Teito within the Bridge of Trials. The Guardians, noticing an unholy presence, isolate the intruders by sealing the exits to the bridge of trials. When Frau, who has separated from his human body and is searching for Teito in his Ghost form, arrives, they appear before him, flirting with and teasing him. They make several demands, but then reveal the whereabouts of Teito and Mikage when pressed. They allow Frau entry onto the bridge. Mikage's death After Mikage has been killed, they seal the bridge. When Frau breaks a door down and the Guardians are seen repairing it. When Teito attempts to leave the Church and Castor appears in his Ghost form and is forced to knock him unconscious, two of the guardians are seen closing nearby doors and hanging 'no entry' signs so no residents of the Church will witness Fest. Frau's arrest During the Wars attacks in the Church, they purify the crime scene, thus ridding it of any evidence. They greet Teito, and then disappear. Trivia *Despite Frau's penchant for flirting with pretty women, he appears uncomfortable around the guardians. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Spirits Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters